


Make Up for the Sobriety of My Youth

by NancyBrown



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 19:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1910805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyBrown/pseuds/NancyBrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Jane and Jo meet for tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Up for the Sobriety of My Youth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



They met for tea whenever Jo found herself back in England. This friendship they'd built, later in life than most women chose their best friends, suffered little from the speed at which they caught up on every detail. Sarah Jane knew all the names of Jo's happy and extensive family, knew where they lived, where each was travelling next.

Jo kept up with Sky, delighting as Sarah Jane did in each new discovery, and offering the same stories from when her own children were that young. She teased Santiago over Skype when he came to visit Luke in the fashion only a grandmother could, asking when the wedding would be. Sarah Jane loved her like a sister, or perhaps a crazy cousin, like that odd McShane woman and the rest of their enormous found family. Nothing brightened her day as much as a call relating another chance meeting, and another adventure.

Over the last of the crumbs, Jo set down her cup. "Sarah," she said, and Sarah Jane didn't correct her. "I want to ask you something."

"I can take you by the shop where I bought it, but it's been months and they're likely out of stock."

The returned laugh was gentle. "Later. Tell me, why don't you come with me on one of my trips? You never leave Bannerman Road. The children are old enough to look after themselves."

"Not my style." Her reply was breezy, easy, practised.

Jo frowned. "Are you sure I can't tempt you out? One more adventure?"

"Can I tell you my secret?"

Jo leaned close, eager. Sarah Jane leaned in to her. From outside, they no doubt looked like middle-aged conspirators, lacking only red hats to complete the picture. Sarah Jane did not consider herself middle-aged, but she was an expert at conspiracy.

"It's all one more big adventure." She sat back, smiling.

Jo grinned. "So it is."


End file.
